The Forbidden Legend
by PrinceBlackFire116
Summary: When a Captain in the royal guard is asked to accompany Prince BlackFire he sees it as an opportunity to become the leader of the whole guard. His plans change however as his plans for success become plans for survival. An evil force is at play and has corrupted the prince. Will he save them all in time or is it to late? This is a prequel to a larger series of stories I will write


**Hello. I would first off like to thank you for reading my story. This story is the prologue to a much larger story I am writing. This prologue as I'm calling it will merely serve to explain how the legend was created in the main story. Hopefully some of you will follow this story as I will begin to fill in many gaps and explain numerous things in the main story. I also plan on adding a few twists to the story. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any questions mail me through PM or leave a review. Hopefully my story doesn't suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp. I actually own every single idea in this chapter though :) so this is completely original. So I own it mwahahaha.**

Chapter 1

Captains log

Day One of the Bleak Crest Mountains Expedition,

I have been assigned to personally lead Prince BlackFire on an expedition. I have been asked to personally see to the selection of the men from the Prince's Elite Guard by his majesty himself to accompany us on the journey. This shall open up great opportunities for me. Although the prince did not tell me the reason behind this expedition I will not question his motives. The Prince is a fine stallion and I trust him. I must put in consideration on who I will bring with us on the expedition. I can't mess this up. This may be my only opportunity to prove I am fit to lead the guard. I have been told, however, to make sure we have enough supplies for three weeks. Why we would need that much in supplies I don't know, but the prince must believe this journey will not be easy. I will keep log of the expedition as much as possible. If we were to discover something I will be able to document our findings if nothing else. Who knows they may want to write a book about how I climbed rank so quickly. I've only been it he guard for a few months and I'm already one of the most feared and respected officers. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. The prince is still very young for an Alicorn and I would like to see him find another of his kind. I don't want any harm to befall him. I will retire to my duties and prep for the journey. The journey will be treacherous but what better way to prove myself?

Signed,

Captain Solar Shard

Captain Solar had just finished his log entry when he heard a knock at his chamber doors. "You may enter." Solar said as he placed his log into his travel pack and stood up from his writing mat. The captain was taller than most other Unicorns and his appearance was just as unique. He sported a muscular build and was covered in an assortment of light nearly unnoticeable scars. The lighting in the chambers caused his snow white coat to glow and his orange and yellow mane to burn like fire. His front left and rear right legs were jet black instead of white like the rest of his coat. His only noticeable scar that gave him very commanding features was the scar over his right eye. It didn't disfigure him but it left an impression on others. His wasn't bad looking and was one of the more renowned stallions. His eyes burned a deep gold and seemed to stare into the soul of the pony that had just entered his chambers. The pony was visibly nervous and was hesitating to relay her message to the captain. "Well?" Solar coaxed saddened that his appearance scared ponies like this. "The Prince wishes to speak with you in the courtyard, but he said you should select the ponies for the expedition first before you went." The pony whispered in a nervous voice obviously still afraid of Solar. "Is that all?" Solar questioned making sure the pony didn't forget anything because of her fear. "Well...there is..something...the prince, he... I think there's something wrong with him." The pony blurted out and instantly shrunk to the ground.

Solar stared at the pony in front of him shocked that she would say something like that about their ruler. Solar just stared at the pony and finally took in her appearance. She was a small earth pony with a cream colored coat and a light pink mane and tail. Her eyes were light blue and stared at him pleadingly even though they were etched with fear. "It's alright" solar soothed "I'm not going to hurt you...in fact I would like you to tell me what you mean by this exactly." "Well" the pony began with fear still in her voice "When I was speaking to the prince before I came here he was acting strange." "I'm sure it's nothing." Solar interrupted "He may just be-" "NO!" The pony shouted out and instantly sunk back to the ground but slowly stood up again when she realized Solar was still calm. "His...his eyes" she continued "were gold, and his voice seemed...different." Solar stood puzzled by what the pony had just said. The Prince's eyes weren't gold they never had been. They glowed a deep red and he had never known them to change colors. "Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Solar questioned "I'm positive" the pony said still confused and scared about what she had just said but she was sure of herself. "Alright" Solar started. "I will keep an eye on the prince but for the meantime I need to prep for the expedition. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Solar finished.

Solar levitated his travel pack to him and placed it on his back as he began walking to the door, but he stopped right before he left the room. "By the way what is your name?" Solar asked looking back at the mare. "Crescent Jewel." She answered shyly. "Crescent Jewel" solar whispered to himself. Solar smiled at the mare and turned to leave. "When I get back from the expedition look me up" Solar called "we can have tea or do whatever you like." Solar looked over his shoulder and saw Jewel blushing and staring at the ground. O-Okay" she stuttered shyly. Solar looked back straight and started to trot down the long corridor.

Solar had to admit to himself that the Prince's décor and fire pits gave him the chills but it was part of him none the less. Battle axes crossed in front of each other on the walls while swords and pikes were used to construct the massive chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The dark red banners that hung in between the axe decorations bore the empires symbol. A large fire with three daggers in the middle of it was depicted on the banners. Upon closer inspection words could be seen written on each dagger. Strength, Love, and trust were written on the daggers with there only being one word per dagger. Beneath the fire emblem in bold black letters trimmed with gold was "Without this fire will consume it's enemies." The Prince had always been generous to others and only fought if it was absolutely necessary. However, when the prince did fight it was rare he left anything standing. Still he preferred to be friends with others and rarely encountered problems from other kingdoms.

Solar was in such deep thought about the Flame Empire that he hadn't realized he had arrived at the barracks wing of the castle. Solar shook his hand and began to focus on the task at hand. "Alright, five soldiers is what the Prince requested so I need to choose the best." Solar mumbled to himself suddenly nervous he was given such an important task. The prince was generous but He would only accept the best for this expedition, and Solar didn't want to make him angry by making a foolish choice. As Solar opened the doors to the barracks everyone inside stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "Great" Solar thought to himself. "Everyone in the guard knows I was chosen by the prince to pick the members of the expedition." Solar started to walk deeper into the barracks in between the ponies that had formed lines on either side of the barracks hall. Common guards wouldn't do for this journey. "Hey! Where do you think your going?!" Someone shouted out from the edge of the crowd. "We not good enough for the pampered prince and his stupid expedition?!" Solar ignored the guard and kept walking towards the elite barracks.

"Hey!" The guard shouted revealing himself from the crowds. "I'm talking to you " "And I care why" Solar snapped back turning to the the guard. He was a brute of a stallion and he looked enraged by Solar's comment. Laughter could be heard coming from some of the other guards and that only angered the brute even more. "You think you can come in here and mock me?!" The guard spat. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect." "Go ahead" Solar smirked "I always have time to teach recruits a thing or two." "What did you just say?!" The guard snorted. "I said if you want to stand there and talk big then do something besides run you mouth." Solar mocked even further drawing a few more laughs from the crowd.

Solar could tell the stallion was enraged and he was prepared for what the guard would do next. "Why you little" the guard shouted beginning to charge at Solar. Solar was prepared however and side-stepped at the last possible moment. Solar stuck his hoof out causing the guard to fall on his face. The guard stood with blood gushing from his nose and spun around towards Solar. "You're going to pay for that!" The guard yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oh really? You truly expect to beat me when all your good at doing is falling on your face?" Solar continued to mock. The guard screamed at Solar and began to charge again. Instead of trying to side-step again Solar did something different. He ran to meet the guard but he slid towards the guard and flipped onto his back. The guard stopped and stood on his hind legs preparing to pound his front hooves into Solar. But that was exactly what Solar wanted.

As Solar slid under the stallion he delivered a fierce kick to the guard's stomach sending him flying over the crowd around them into a wall knocking him unconscious. Solar stood up from the ground and dusted himself off with magic. "Anyone else want to question mine or the Prince's authority?" Solar questioned the men in the room. "No Sir!" Most of them shouted in unison. Some however just glared at him as if they wanted to fight him as well but they eventually went back to their business. Solar then turned and began to walk back towards the elite guard barracks. When Solar reached the door for the elite barracks he heard somepony walk up behind him. Solar turned to see a Pegasus pony standing behind him. The pegasus was nearly as tall as Solar and was wearing a light reconnaissance armor. Solar could tell he had a white coat and he had a blue mane and tail. He wasn't as built as Solar but he could tell he was an elite guard.

"So...the prince seeks the company of the elite guard...?" The Pegasus questioned. "Yes, what is your name?" Solar prodded "I am known simply...as Dark Strider..." The Pegasus said glaring back at Solar. The Pegasus was wearing a visor and Solar could not see his eyes. Solar had learned that eyes were more than just a window to the soul. They could tell you somepony's past, their intentions, their worth, but Solar could gather nothing from this Dark Strider as he was called because of the visor. "Come with me...I will take you to the others..." Solar was suspicious of the Pegasus but he followed him into the barracks.

When Solar entered the barracks he could feel the change of mood. These ponies were more serious, more lethal than their fallen brethren. "I need to speak to the captain of the elite guard" Solar said simply. He felt all eyes turn on him but he didn't budge. "Ah Captain Solar Shard...come to take some of my men have you?" A voice called from behind him. "Yes that seems to be the case Captain Onyx." Solar began recognizing the voice of his old friend. "The prince has requested five of your best and most trustworthy men." "A tall order." Onyx responded "But we will oblige the prince." Solar turned but couldn't see Onyx anywhere. "Care to tell me the men?" Solar asked. "I need them ready within the hour." "They will be ready Solar don't worry, and I will send only the best for the prince." Onyx replied "Where do they need to group up?" "The courtyard. Remember, five soldiers total." Solar returned walking to the door. "It will be done. Good luck Captain." Onyx offered. "Thank you Onyx and have a good day" Solar called as he left the barracks.

As Solar entered the normal barracks he could see a few nurses standing around the soldier from earlier. Solar couldn't help smiling at the fact he had barely tried to fight the guard. Solar continued back to the main corridor without any interruptions and started to head towards the courtyard. As Solar arrived at the courtyard he took a deep breath. He rarely ever spoke to the prince alone and what Jewel had said was troubling him. Solar walked into the courtyard and walked up behind the prince bowing respectfully. "Rise and come forth." Prince BlackFire commanded. "Yes, prince" Solar replied rising from the ground. "I trust that all preparations have been made?" The prince questioned Solar.

Jewel was right, something was different with the prince and it seemed to be getting worse. His mane had turned from its original ethereal fire mane to black fire. His wings seemed to be changing as well. "Well?" BlackFire asked turning towards Solar. "Y-yes my lord everything has been arranged. The supplies will be delivered as we are leaving and the guards should be here at any moment." Solar managed shocked by the Prince's new appearance. His eyes had indeed turned gold and were glowing. BlackFire smiled at Solar revealing two small fangs and Solar knew something was wrong. "Good, good." BlackFire smiled "Are you okay my liege?" Solar questioned concerned for the Prince's safety. "Never been better, why do you ask?" BlackFire responded puzzled. "No reason my lord, I was just making sure you were fit for the journey into the mountains." Solar answered quickly trying to hide his concern. "Ahh it appears our men have arrived." BlackFire began. "We must be going I wish to get a good start into the mountains today." The mountains began right beside the empire walls so it was only a short walk to the mountain pass that would begin their journey. Solar didn't even bother to look at the men onyx had sent still shocked by what he had just witnessed.

Solar and the small group of guards followed Solar to the kingdom gates where they received their supplies. On the way to the courtyard Solar had ran into the Prince's cook and asked him about the supplies. The cook said he would have enough supplies for four weeks ready just in case something happened. Solar began to think of the Prince's changes as they trekked into the mountains. The mountains were massive and stretched for hundreds of miles but they weren't going that far. Their snow capped peaks glittered in the sunlight almost beckoning the expedition team to trek through them.

It was kind of ironic now that he thought about it. The prince's mane and tail colors now mimicked his name. Solar had only known BlackFire's mane to turn two colors. Blue fire and normal fire, but it hardly ever turned blue so Solar didn't know the reason behind it. They had been walking for about six hours and Solar was still deep in thought when BlackFire called for them to rest. Solar sat down and began to think of what could be causing all of this to happen to the Prince. Solar was snapped from thought when he heard one of the guards yelling. "Look out!" Solar looked up to see the Pegasus from earlier waving his front legs frantically. "What the..." Solar began to speak but was cut short when he felt a searing pain in the back of his head. Solar fell to the ground and his vision began to blur. The last thing he remembered was BlackFire levitating him away from a crashing sound before he blacked out.

**Hello and welcome to the end. I welcome any constructive criticism and as I said I will answer any questions I but I will try to keep from spoiling anything. Don't forget to review and if you even care too fog ahead and follow my story. I will post next chapter soon hopefully but it depends on how my other story is coming along. Also if you have time read my other story too. If you can survive the first chapter I will give you a virtual high five because it is loooong.**

Bro Hoof

/)*(\


End file.
